


What If?

by The Letters from No-One (tetsushinshi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, MY HEART SINGS, Mama McGonagall, Multi, harry gets some love, harry potter is not a dursley, no dursleys, screw them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsushinshi/pseuds/The%20Letters%20from%20No-One
Summary: Harry gets taken in by McGonagall instead of going to the Dursleys and life is so much better fr everyone.





	1. The Boy Who Lived (and Didn't Get Abused)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I probably super mischaracterised these guys oh man I'm sorry aaaaaaaaaaaa

_“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved with anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense._

_Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which she used to spy on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley, and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.”_

_Little Harry James Potter never met any of them, that he could remember._

 

            “We simply cannot leave him with those awful muggles, Albus!” Minerva McGonagall said heatedly, pointing a sharp nail at the headmaster’s crooked nose. “I won’t have it!”

            “We also cannot simply leave him with a wizarding family, he would be pampered and revered all his life. He would be far too full of himself,” Dumbledore responded smoothly. Minerva could swear he’d rehearsed this.

            She, to his dismay, had _also_ rehearsed this. Or, at least, she had considered her options thoroughly. “You don’t want him pampered and revered, then? Alright, fine! Give the boy to me. I’ll raise him.”

            Dumbledore floundered briefly, sputtering something along the lines of, “What in the name of my best woollen socks did you say?” and then regaining his composure, looking to the small bundle curled in his favourite easy-chair. He thought for a while, stopped momentarily, then thought some more. Oddly enough, he seemed to agree with Minerva on this. What a phenomenon!

            “Alright, then,” Albus nodded.

            “Now, with all due respect, Albus, if you send him into that house, you’ll be making him the boy who lived and th-” she stopped. “What?”

            “Go on, then, take him.”

            “I- alright?” Minerva stepped sharply towards the chair, scooping the bundle up into her arms and cradling it softly against her. She gave Albus a last curt nod, and practically scurried into her own office, making a mental note to tell the headmaster off more often.


	2. The Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the start of term nears, Flitwick is left to babysit Harry, who is growing ever more curious about the secrets of the school.

**The Vanishing Glass (That Never Happened)**

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys _hadn’t_ woken up to find their nephew on the front step, and life for Harry could hardly be happier. On this particular day, Minerva had a little meeting to go to (pre-term setup), and so Harry was left with Professor Flitwick for the morning, so he wouldn’t do something to get into trouble. That was a lesson the teachers learned rather early: Harry got into trouble in any way he could without much planning.

            Professor Flitwick had a bit of prep work to do, himself, so he let Harry have relatively free reign of the classroom. There were a lot of things to break that Flitwick had already levitated out of the way, Harry noted. He wasn’t _that_ bad, not anymore at least. He was a little offended, actually. He sat in a chair near Flitwick’s desk, rifling through the book of spells that he kept on his chair to sit on (without it, he couldn’t be seen behind his desk).

            Harry soon grew bored of this, though, and took to walking around the room in a wide circle, examining everything in sight. He ran out of things quickly, though, and climbed up onto one of the student desks.

            “Mr. Potter, what are you doing?” Flitwick said in his teacher voice, which he had begun to use on Harry as the first day of school approached every year as long as he could remember. He supposed it was habit at this point.

            “Nothing, Professor,” Harry muttered as he stared through the window towards the Forbidden Forest. “Professor? What’s _really_ in the forest?”

            Flitwick faltered, watching Harry like he was a rabid animal, and then whispered, “Terrible things, Mr. Potter,” he paused, “things that you should never like to see.”

            “What sort of things?” Harry asked.

            “The sort of things that Minerva wouldn’t want me to tell you about,” Flitwick squeaked. Harry glanced back out the window at the forest, and climbed back down onto the floor, driving it from his mind.

 

* * *

 

           


End file.
